fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przypomnieć cz. 1
Opis Fretka prosi Fineasza i Ferba o zbudowanie przywracacza pamięci. Tymczasem Heinza odwiedza tajemniczy Rosjanin. Bohaterowie *Fretka Flynn *Heinz Dundersztyc *Stefa Hirano *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Doktor Grigorij Balbes Fabuła Przed drzwiami do mieszkania Heinza Dundersztyca stał wysoki mężczyzna. Ubrany w białą koszulę, kitel tego samego koloru i czarne garniturowe spodnie. Krótkie lekko zaczeszane do tyłu ciemno brązowe włosy. Mocno podkrąż ciemno granatowe oczy. Owy mężczyzna zaczoł pukać do drzwi. -Kto znowu?- zapytał trochę poirytowany tym, że dzisiaj po raz trzeci otwierał swoje drzwi osobie, która nie była jego nemezis. -Nazyam się doktor Grigorij Balbes (głupek) i chciałbym uczyć się u pana praktyk zła. -Uczyć? Praktyk? A czemu by i nie! Wchodź pan. -Spasiba(dziękuje). -Tylko nie wstawiaj rosyjskich zwrotów... -Bo nie do końca zna pan rosyjski-dokńczył za niego doktor Grigorij -Taaa... Zaczynając od zaraz chcę wyjaśnić kilka kwesti. Po pierwsze ja tu rządzę. Po drugie nie kwestionuj tego co mówię. Po trzecie możesz zgłaszać obiekcje, ale wejdą one w życie jeśli się na to zgodzę. I na koniec nie śmiej się ze mnie, moich inatorów, retrospekcji i z moich błędów. -Oczywiście doktorze-przytaknął mu Grigorij -Formalności potem, najpierw poznaj resztę personelu. Do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba weszli Izabella, Buford i Baljeet. -Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robicie?-zapytała jak co dzień Izabella. -Cześć Izabello, cześć Buford, cześć Bajeet dzisiaj razem z Ferbem mamy zamiar zagrać w przejmij sztandar. -Świetnie! Też czasami w nią gramy razem z zastępem Ogników-powiedziała Izabella. -Tylko postanowiliśmy razem z Ferbem trochę ją zmienić. Będziemy musieli podzielić się na dwie równe grupy, z której każda dostanie mapę i potrzebny sprzęt. Każda drużyna będzie musiała odnaleźć wskazówki, a ta która wygra dostanie nagrodę.-tłumaczył zasady gry Fineasz. -Jest nas pięcioro przydałby się ktoś jeszcze.-powiedział Baljeet. -Fineasz! Ferb! Dostawcie to co robiliście, chcę abyście mi w czymś pomogli.-powiedziała Fretka wchodząc do ogródka. Tuż za nią szła Stefa. -Cześć Fretka, w końcu wróciłaś. Gdzie byłaś? -zapytał Fineasz. -Nie ważne, chcę abyście zbudowali dla mnie jakiś przywracacz pamięci, czy coś. -I to wszystko?-zapytała Stefa. -Nie, uch! No dobra tylko się nie śmiejcie. To już wszystko się wcześniej wydarzyło tylko nikt z was tego nie pamięta. Ale jest pewien doktor, u którego uczyłam się władać magią. Dostałam wybrana, aby uratować świat. Co prawda mało co się nauczyłam, bo stał się przykry wypadek i ktoś cofnął czas. Dlatego proszę was o pomoc, on musi sobie przypomnieć.-tłumaczyła Fretka. Fineasz zastanawiał się przez chwilę i w końcu powiedział -Zgoda. Ferb mała zmiana planów musimy pomóc Fretce. Wchodzicie w to? Pozostali przytakneli mu skinięciem głowy. -Świetnie ! Dzięki chłopaki-powiedziała Fretka. -Nie ma za co, wiesz, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć siostro-powiedział Fineasz. ~Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca~ Du-Bi-Du-Bu-Dua! Du-Bi-Du-Bi-Dua! Agent P! Tym razem Pepe wszedł kulturalnie drzwiami. -No patrzcie i kto tu jeszcze przyszedł, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Zanim cokolwiek zrobisz pozwól, że podziękuje ci, że nie zepsułeś moich drzwi. Grigorij cicho odchrząknął. -No wiesz takie drzwi to duży wydatek. Drzwi, okna, sufit, ściana, czasem zastanawiam się jak ty to robisz... -Nie dziwie się dlaczego nikt cię nie lubił, jesteś skończonym głupkiem-Grigorij wycelował pistolet w tył głowy Heinza. -A! I ten miły facet to mój stażysta. Doktor Grigorij Balbes. -Daswidania Heinz. CDN.